


The Mistake

by sabershadowkat



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: Agent 47 rarely made mistakes.





	The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the mistake, stand up

 

Agent 47 rarely made mistakes. Methodical and patient, he was a top rated silent assassin; no witnesses, no evidence, no connections to the ICA or the client. Built like a dangerous man, with broad shoulders, tattooed scalp, and penetrating blue eyes, Agent 47 eliminated his targets with skill and precision.   Sometimes, he didn't even change out of his suit. He knew his job, and he did it well. 

However, once in a blue moon, Agent 47 found himself running through the jungle being shot at by heavily armed Paraguayans. 

Russian AKMs sprayed the tall, leafy green shrubs hiding Agent 47 from view. The rapid _pops_ concealed the noise he made as he pushed through the dense flora and wound past large, spreading ceiba trees. Cristobal was a few miles away, on the opposite side of the Paraguay river. He'd used a dugout to cross the muddy water and had stashed it a half-mile from his current position. He hoped to reach it and let the river carry him down stream. 

The mistake had been to stand up beside a curious howler monkey, when Agent 47 went to change reconnaissance positions. The monkey took offense, drawing attention from the armed guards at the hidden compound.   Neglect to surveil his surroundings before moving had resulted in Agent 47 being spotted. A torrent of bullets had followed him as he'd high-tailed it from the area. 

The river loomed ahead, and Agent 47 veered right toward the purposefully broken tree branch marking the dugout's position. After a quick scan for crocodiles, he shoved the dugout into the river and dove inside.   Flipping onto his back, he drew his pistol and aimed toward the bank in pre-emptive defense. The swift current carried him off before he needed to shoot. 

Agent 47 moved into an upright position, holstered his weapon, and took up the paddle. He didn't relax now that he was out of immediate danger. The guards would hit the village when they gave up chase through the jungle. There would be no returning there. Agent 47 would have to find a new base of operations, regroup, and try a fresh approach to an undoubtedly more secure compound. 

He may have made a mistake, but he would not fail.

 

**End**


End file.
